The Epilogue  Explained
by completelyensnarryed
Summary: Book 7 SPOILERS! PostDeathly Hallows.  Drabblefic.  Snarry.  Romance.  HurtComfort. FLUFF.  If you click to read this, MAKE SURE YOU LOVE FLUFF!


SUBJECT LINE: THE EPILOGUE – EXPLAINED

AUTHOR: Ensnarryed

RATING/WARNINGS: DH spoilers. Established Relationship. Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort.

Humor, a spot of parody (blink and you'll miss it). 

PAIRING(S):Harry/Snape, Harry/Ginny (sort of but in no ways that matter)

BRIEF SUMMARY: Because Harry absorbed more of Snape than just his memories back in the Shrieking Shack.

SEQUEL: For A Reason

Genre: Drabblefic (each section is 100 words)

Feedback: (completelyensnarryed AT yahoo DOT com)

DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR. I am not connected with the Harry Potter movies (in any ways except that I like to watch them, no matter how crappy they end up being).

COUNT: 600 words.

The Epilogue: Explained

He didn't want this. Things like marriage and kids tend to pale after a while. It had been 20 years. Or so. He wanted to end it.

Worse. He wanted Severus.

But with the war over, many things went that way too. Severus was gone now. And Ginny took his place with Harry.

"Severus," he whispered, "I wish you were here."

"Potter." A familiar voice.

He ran over and hugged the older man's middle. "I want to be with you, Severus," he sobbed, "please don't leave me."

A long-fingered hand glided through his messy hair. "I am here. For you."

"For as long as you wish me to be, Harry."

"Take me with you."

"Why?"

Mufflemuffle.

"What?"

"I can't stand it anymore. I love you and you're not here and I want you to be and instead there's them and I'd give it all up for you to be with me and-"

"Harry." He hushed him. "You have responsibilities."

"But I don't have you." Sniffle. "Not even a reminder. Or a portrait."

"I was never very photogenic, Harry." Laughter.

"I'll settle for a part of you."

"Oh, Potter. You have three whole reminders of me."

"I do?"

"Yes." A laugh.

"James, Albus, and Lily."

"They're Ginny's."

"Oh? Taken a closer look at Lily lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does anyone you know of have her particular nose?"

"Oh." Realization dawns. "Her nose. I always thought it was from a great grandparent somewheres."

"It's mine."

"But how?"

"Harry, you always were remarkably obtuse. You and I are one. And marriage to no woman is ever going to change that. Our magic has united us, (look at our Patronuses), and no matter who we are with, our children are ours and no one else's."

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"James. His hair."

"What about it?"

"It's long and greasy. Is he-"

"Yes, Harry. He is James Harold Snape Potter."

Excited now. "And Albus Severus-?"

"He has your beautiful eyes."

He had his hands bunched into Snape's robes. "Is that it, though?"

And Snape knew what he meant.

Severus thought. Albus certainly bore no outward resemblances to himself. But perhaps…

"Which House is he in?"

"Oh. Slytherin. But that's from me."

"I thought you were in Gryffindor."

"The Hat almost put me in Slytherin. I had to chant _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_ to get my way. I told you, remember?"

"I seem to recall." Stubborn brat.

"How presumptuous of you, Potter."

"But," a pause, "he does love Potions. It's his best subject. I had a lab built for him and everything. And he can actually make sense of your notes."

"And you didn't?"

"Not like him. It's like he GETS it. Like you. OH. He really is yours, isn't he?"

"I would hazard that hypothesis, yes."

"I love magic."

"And I love you."

"I want to raise them with you, Snape."

"Your wish is my command, Potter."

"Snape? Where did you go? SNAPE!" To himself, wondering. "Disappeared…"

"Harry." Ginny's voice. "It's dinnertime. Call the children, please."

It was Ginny's voice calling him. But it wasn't Ginny waiting for him.

Or maybe it was. Perhaps he couldn't hear her all that well through the din of James' noise-making, Albus' whining, and Lily's yelling at them both to stop being dunderheads.

"Potter, you idiot."

Harry's head whipped around. "What?" And he saw it.

Ginny's normally warm brown eyes glinted black. A tiny twinkle. And since when did she have… shoulder-length, greasy, black hair?

What a sight for sore eyes.

For sore, myopic, green eyes.

Severus Snape stood before Harry Potter. Smiling.

"Our children, you said, Severus?"

"Ours, Harry."


End file.
